


Tempt Me

by myassbelongstobucky



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myassbelongstobucky/pseuds/myassbelongstobucky
Summary: Also posted on my TumblrUser: myassbelongstobuckyAlex invited (Y/N) for some drinks at his apartment and things heat up pretty quickly before (Y/N) runs away.





	Tempt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Calvert is one fine man, sorry for such a long hiatus.  
> Lot of love,  
> Aphrodite

Despite having been on the show for a few years, you were still the youngest cast member, but you was no longer the newest. When Alex came to set is was nice to have someone close to your age, even if you was still nine years younger than him. You didn't act nineteen, you were pretty mature for your age.  
Though while being nineteen you had a very good resume. you used to be a series regular, but with all the movie you had been in lately, it was harder, but by the time the middle of season 13, you were finally able to be apart every episode through the finale and season 14.   
“Jared if you don't fucking stop!” You growled as another piece of paper hit the back of your head. Alex started laugh and the entire scene broke. There was another hit. With a quick spin on your heels you glared at Jared and hit his shoulder, only because you couldn't reach his head. “I will end you.” You threaten.   
“You're too cute to be this mean.” He laughed. They all likes to mess with you and fluster you, Misha included. Alex tried to protect you, but on some occasions even he would join in, that was how the two of you became such fast friends.   
“Seriously, kid, it is a wonder how something so adorable can be so temperamental.” Alex quipped, you turned around again to glare at him.   
“You're supposed to be on your side, Calvert!” He laughs and smiles, shaking his head.   
“Order on the set!” Jensen yelled, causing us to chuckled but get back into character. “I would like to get back to your apartment sometime tonight guys.” It was getting late, so we made a quick wrap up and headed home.  
“Hey (Y/N)!” Alex caught up with you and pulled you by your wrist.   
“Hello,” You greet him with a laugh, his usual smile plastered on his face.   
“Do you want to swing by and grab a few drinks at my place?” He asked me.  
“What type of drinks?” You shot back with a raised eyebrow.   
“Well, I know you aren't exactly of legal drinking age, but if you don't tell I won't.” He said with a smirk.  
“Well by all means, lead the way.” You said with a smirk of your own. You followed your car to his apartment, seeing as it wasn't too far from your extended stay hotel. You met him at his car, he was texting someone with a smirk on his face.   
“Is that a girl your texting?” You ask him, trying to mask your subtle asking if he had a girlfriend with a tease.  
“No, definitely not, can't seem to lock any girl down.” He said while wrapping his arm around your shoulder as we walked up to his apartment.   
“You just gotta wait for the right one, Calvert.” You told him as he unlocked his door. He turned to you before opening it, his face really close enough to mine that you could feel his breath.   
“You got any idea who that may be, (Y/L/N).” You raised an eyebrow as him and slid past him, opening his door yourself and making yourself at home in his kitchen, you can obviously tell we've done this a lot. “Shots?”  
“Are you asking or telling?”  
“Telling.” He said as he slid a shot glass to me, pouring it with tequila.   
“Truth or dare?” You ask with a smirk as you sit up on counter. of the island.  
“Are we twelve? Truth.” He says with a laugh, drinking his tequila with a wince.   
“No, we're two young adults having fun, and, are you interested in anyone?” You ask with a little giggle, downing your shot.   
“Yes, I am. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” You say after he pours us another shot, downing it quickly.   
“Would you kiss me?” He asks with a cocky look on his face.   
“Don't tempt me.” He stood up from where he was leaning on the counter opposite of me.   
“What if that was my intention?” He asked, stepping closer to me.   
“Tempting me?” You question back with a chuckle. He nods and now he against your knees, you spread them apart for him instinctively. “Then I'd say that you didn't have to get me buzzing because you've tempted me the second I met you.” He was in between your legs now, his hands flat on the table next to each of your hips.   
“Oh yeah?” He smirked, his face awfully close to mine.   
“Truth or dare?”   
“Not fair you never answered mine.”  
“I would. Now truth or dare.” As long as I've been pining after Alex and as long as we've playfully flirted.   
“Dare.” You smirked and turned your head away from him.   
“Hmm, thats hard.” He brought his hand to your cheek, forcing you to bring your head to face him again. “I'm not sure what to d-” He cut you off with his lips against mine, kissing you fiercely. You kissed him back after a moment of shock, but it quickly escalated as his hand started to go up your shirt. You pushed it down quickly and pulled yourself away from him and got off of his counter.   
“I-I'm sorry, I should've asked.” He said shaking his head and pulling himself away from me.   
“N-no, no, its, I just, I gotta go, I'm sorry.” You quickly gathered yourself and drove back to your hotel.   
-  
The next day you steered clear from Alex as well as you could, after every scene you would shoot off before anyone could notice. “(Y/N), what's wrong?” Jensen asked, pulling you aside between takes.   
“W-what do you mean, nothings wrong.” You quickly defended yourself.   
“Kid, I've known you since you were sixteen, I think I know when something is up.” He laughed, but was still serious.   
“Alex and I kissed last night.” You conceded.   
“Oh...well, isn't that good? You both have been pining after each other the first day he walked on set.” He said with another chuckle.   
“I ran away.” He was shocked, then confused.  
“Wha-, Why?”   
“I was scared I guess. I don't know. I've never gone that far with a guy.” You said quietly.   
“But you only kissed?”  
“I mean, I never made out with a guy I've definitely never had sex with anyone. Its not that I'm opposed to it, it just that, I don't know, I kind had a running start in my career and relationships and guys were never on my mind and I never thought about it until he had to go and freaking show up being all cute and shit.” You growled, only for Jensen to laugh.   
“Talk to him, he'll understand.” Was all he was able to get out before he got called to set. You sighed. Alex walked off where he was and saw me, you stood your ground.   
“(Y/N), can I talk to you?” You nod. “In private..?” He adds.   
“Oh yeah, of course.” We step outside of the set and Alex fidgeted nervously in front of me.   
“About last night-”  
“Alex, let me explain.”  
“I know I should've asked and I just-” You cut him off again.  
“Alex!” He met your eyes finally. “I wanted to kiss you.”  
“Why did you run away then?”  
“I have never gone very far with anyone, I don't even think I've made out with anyone before that. I just got scared.” You said quietly, a gust of wind blowing on me, making you curse the costume department for not giving you a jacket.   
“Here.” He took of Jack's jacket and gave it to me.   
“I don't want you to be cold.”  
“I've lived here my whole life, just take it.”   
“Thank you.”You spoke quietly as you slipped it on.   
“I wish you would've told me, I just thought you weren't into me.” He laughed a little, looking at his feet.   
“No, I've wanted to kiss you since the day you walked on set.” You told him honestly.   
“Can I take you on a date?”  
“W-wait? For real?” You were stunned for a second. “That wasn't a once and done type of thing for you?”  
“No, I actually really like you.” He laughed again, his hands in his pocket as he looked off to the side and looked back down at me. “Unless you don't want that?”   
“No, no, I want that.” You told him frantically. He chuckles again.   
“Good,” He kisses your cheek softly. “Tomorrow night alright with you?” You nod speechlessly. He smiles and walks back into set, leaving you there to wonder.


End file.
